Serment
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: Un baiser échangé, et déjà Nasir doute. A quoi pensait Agron, lorsque ses lèvres ont trouvé celles du Syrien ?


Petite fiction sur deux personnages de la saison 3 de la série _Spartacus: Vengeance_, Agron et Nasir. En tant que fan qui se respecte, mon esprit a bien évidemment divagué au sujet de leur histoire d'amour. Bref, je ne possède ni ces personnages, ni cet univers, par contre, l'esprit de Nasir est mien. Ahah ;) J'ai laissé volontairement quelques phrases en Anglais, car ça sonne bien mieux (plus l'habitude des versions françaises, sorry !).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nasir regardait à l'horizon, sa main gauche protégeant son regard de la brûlure du soleil. Une fois de plus, il se surprenait à guetter la ligne, mais rien ne venait. Parfois, Naevia le rejoignait et, avec un sourire amère, regardait dans la même direction, partageant sa douleur et sa peur. Mais rien ne venait.<p>

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours.

Quatre jours qu'il attendait. L'angoisse grandissant dans le cœur de Syrien au fur et à mesure que le temps s'égrainait. Avec un soupir de frustration, il détourna son regard et se retira dans le temple qui leur servait d'abri. Tout le monde avait son utilité au sein de cette communauté clandestine. Tous, sauf lui. Blessé et encore affaibli, l'entraînement lui était refusé, tout comme chacune des tâches qui auraient pu éloigner les pensées indésirables. Chadara avait beau lui ordonner de rester tranquille et de se reposer, Nasir ne pouvait pas. Habitué à être constamment occupé dans la villa de son ancien _dominus_, il ne pouvait pas _ne rien faire_. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix et se contentait d'arpenter le temple, sortant sans arrêt guetter le moindre changement sur l'horizon.

Jours et nuits, son esprit et ses pensées étaient tournées vers Agron. Nasir soupira, passant distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres abîmées. Le souvenir du baiser donné par Agron encore bien présent, il sourit.

« _This time you stay, and I go_ » avaient été ses derniers mots, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent délicatement se poser sur les siennes. Ca avait été bref – à peine plus de quelques secondes. Pourtant, Nasir pouvait encore sentir la pression des lèvres d'Agron sur les siennes. La surprise passée, il avait apprécié, et un sourire s'était naturellement dessiné sur son visage. Sourire renvoyé par le visage du gladiateur, avant que Spartacus ne parle. Agron avait baissé les yeux, et toute trace de sourire avait déserté son visage. Le trouble que Nasir avait pu lire dans ses traits le rongeait lui aussi désormais. A bien y repenser, ce baiser avait un goût amer, un goût d'au-revoir. Bien pire que cela même, un goût d'adieu. La mission suicide pour sauver Crixus avait des chances de lui enlever Agron, alors qu'il venait à peine d'y goûter. Nasir mordit sa lèvre un peu plus fort.

Malgré lui, Nasir espérait. Il espérait qu'un matin, Agron reviendrait. Egoïstement, le Syrien songeait que peu importe si Crixus ou Rhaskos avaient péri. Tant que son Germain lui était rendu. C'était la seule chose qui l'importait à présent. Maintenant qu'il était libre, libre de faire ses propres choix, et alors qu'Agron était parti, il réalisait que son premier choix c'était lui. Se donner tout entier au Germain, par choix. Parce qu'il en avait envie. Rageusement, Nasir fit les cent pas dans le temple, désireux de faire sortir de sa tête le prénom d'Agron. En vain. A tout moment, c'était son visage qui se dessinait dans sa tête. La douceur de ses mains lorsqu'elles saisissaient son visage. L'affection qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux clairs. Son sourire qui dévoilait ses dents. Sa voix quand il prononçait des mots réconfortants. Malgré tout, un doute l'envahissait aussi. Agron avait-il agit de la sorte, parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Nasir devait-il voir en ce baiser un geste désespéré de la part du gladiateur ? Le jeune Syrien soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Au début, il songeait qu'Agron ne voyait en lui qu'un petit frère, un remplaçant à celui qu'il avait perdu. Et là, il ne savait plus. Vraiment plus.

Il finit par s'asseoir dans le noir, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Sa blessure encore douloureuse lui arracha une grimace, mais la douleur physique n'effaçait en rien sa terreur morale. Sa tête vint heurter le mur, et il fixa le plafond, ses pensées divaguant encore et toujours.

De longs instants silencieux s'étaient écoulés dans le noir, lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent quelque part, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus. Nasir ne fit pas un mouvement, désireux de se faire oublier. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un s'accroupit en face de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue après avoir déposé une bougie sur le sol. Une main bien trop fine, bien trop délicate pour appartenir à _son_ gladiateur.

« Dis-moi ce qui te trouble ? » demanda Naevia d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Nasir leva son regard sombre, rencontrant celui de la jeune femme qui le dévisageait, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Nasir ne prononça pas un mot, incapable de trouver les bons pour exprimer son malaise.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Tu penses que le baiser qu'Agron a déposé sur tes lèvres n'était que le geste désespéré d'un homme qui s'attend à ne jamais revenir ? » reprit-elle.

« Crixus t'a-t-il donné le même lorsque l'on t'a arrachée de ses bras dans le _ludus_ de votre _dominus_ ? » s'enquit Nasir.

Le jeune homme sentit la main de Naevia trembler contre sa joue, et dans ses yeux, il vit la lueur de douloureux souvenirs.

« Ne te méprend pas sur les intentions d'Agron » répondit-elle en souriant faiblement. « Tu as sûrement été le seul à ne pas avoir su lire dans ses gestes. Lorsque tu as pensé n'être qu'un frère à ses yeux, lui voyait bien plus que cela. »

Nasir ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque des cris se firent entendre à l'extérieur du temple désaffecté. Naevia et Nasir se dévisagèrent, et s'empressèrent de regagner la surface. La lumière du soleil les éblouit et ils durent fermer les yeux pour s'y habituer. Quelqu'un cria d'aller chercher le _medicus_ et des hommes arrivèrent, portant un homme sur un brancard de fortune. Spartacus cria quelque chose qui n'atteignit pas les oreilles de Nasir. Les gladiateurs revenaient de l'arène, et la communauté clandestine semblait en effervescence. Nasir posa son bras sur son abdomen, la large plaie le tirant à chacun de ses mouvements. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, et il eut l'impression qu'il allait détruire sa cage thoracique. Il n'entendait plus rien, seulement un bruit de fond dans l'agitation humaine qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Des yeux qui cherchaient un visage dans la foule, se rétrécissant pour y voir plus clair. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Agron arriver furieusement, s'adressant à la foule.

« L'arène a brûlé jusqu'à ses putains de fondation ! » hurla le gladiateur et, levant le poing au ciel, il continua « et plein de Romains parmi les cendres ! »

Les cris des esclaves fraîchement libérés résonnèrent dans l'air. Agron et Donar dirent quelque chose à propos de Rhaskos, mais Nasir ne pouvait se concentrer que sur le Germain, revenu sain et sauf. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Agron lorsqu'il vit le Syrien en haut des marches, un bras tenant son abdomen blessé.

« Pas de blessure ? » demanda Nasir, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres, alors qu'Agron enjambait les marches pour le rejoindre.

« Les dieux m'ont béni, _little man_ » dit-il dans un sourire qui dévoila ses dents.

« Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois, et ils se retourneront contre toi » répondit le Syrien en riant joyeusement. Ils se regardent une fraction de seconde, et les mains de Nasir se posèrent sur les joues d'Agron, tandis que celles du gladiateur se posaient sur les siennes. Le baiser qui suivit effaça instantanément les incertitudes et les angoisses de Nasir.

Si leur premier baiser avait eu un goût de doute et d'au-revoir, celui-ci avait un goût de promesse. Un serment d'éternité.


End file.
